


Open Veins

by Kalloway



Series: Royal Blood [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sakura solves one mystery.





	Open Veins

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 1/If There Be Thorns

So far, despite her efforts, Sakura had barely had any luck with the castle's dragon veins. While she'd seen her husband, Xander, easily rearrange rooms to his will, the ancient trees and vines of the castle usually offered her little more than acknowledgment of bloodline and a leaf, perhaps... Little else.

Most days she'd been too busy to really keep trying.

But now she had part of a day to herself, to hide away in a little quiet room that Xander had given her, a gift for when she felt overwhelmed. Now she could nudge her will against the vein there, against the vines that clung to the walls, and really deeply ask for something more...

She knelt and prayed, both to the Dawn Dragon and the Dusk Dragon and then reached for the vein, its pulse slow and steady. Sakura could feel it deep inside, and feel it start to respond but... As soon as the feeling was there, it was gone.

"Why...?" Sakura drew her hand back, brushing it against a nearby vine and oh!

A nearly thorn-like nub had caught her hand, drawing one perfect bead of blood to the surface.

"Oh..."

Smiling, Sakura offered her bleeding hand back to the vein, back to the vines, and then...

The room around her blossomed.


End file.
